


affection competition

by BananaSins



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance, no bangst this time i promise, shameless fluff in 300 words or less lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:53:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29403675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BananaSins/pseuds/BananaSins
Summary: "She saw his eyes flicker, his brows knotting in worry. “Today is special, don’t you want anything?”Valentine's fic... Does it count as a giftfic? :thonk:
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 3





	affection competition

**Author's Note:**

> zine proj made me sadgery on writing, thankfully wrote this still in top form while lowkey still sadgery in something else
> 
> so yeah, enjoy i guess

She didn’t feel like doing anything today.

When she was asked about what she wanted to do today, she merely shrugged her shoulders. 

“I don’t feel like doing anything today.”

She saw his eyes flicker, his brows knotting in worry. “Today is special, don’t you want anything?”

A shake of her head, and a small smile. “I just want to sleep.” Speaking those lines, her eyelids fluttered close as she dipped her head lower.

“If that’s what you want Elke, then…”

Silence. Then footsteps.

A sudden weight from behind, a looming presence on top of her. Arms wrapped around her, pulling her against him. His face nuzzling the nape of her neck, his hot breath tickling her sensitive skin.

“...Let’s sleep together.”

Her heart stirred, her face heating up.

“Thank you…”

“Mm.”

* * *

She didn’t count how many hours had passed, but none of those mattered.

For her, today tops the rest of her wonderful days.

“I wish I can do something in return.””

“You can do that tomorrow. For now, you deserve to be spoiled.”

She puffed her cheeks slightly, trying her best to not show what she’s feeling. The rosy color of her cheeks could emit a faint smoke right now. “But I don’t wanna be spoiled. That’s… a bit too much.”

“No.”

“No?!” Her mouth dropped as her eyes glanced back at him. 

“Why are you surprised? It’s Valentine's Day, my beloved.”

Her heart ceased beating.

He smirked.

“You can’t expect to do all the romantic language all the time. I may not be as hopelessly intimate like you, but I do know some acts of love.” 

A playful wink.

She closed her mouth. Elke fell from her back, towards the comforts of her bed,, after muttering her reply in haste.

“I-I… don’t deserve you!”

Unlike her comically cute reactions, Kagerou was straight to the point. He always relished the moments his wife malfunctioned in front of him.

“You do, and I’m here to earn your love again.”


End file.
